


Happy Birthday

by courtsofdreamsandstars



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Baking, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parents, Post ACOTAR3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtsofdreamsandstars/pseuds/courtsofdreamsandstars
Summary: It's Feyre's birthday and Rhys and his daughter end up in the kitchen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff, written because I got many requests on Tumblr to write a Feysand as Parents fic!

The High Lord of the Night Court was working in his study one afternoon, going over official court papers that needed his attention when there was a knock at his door. He sighed to himself, really not needing an interruption. He was working double time, taking on both his and Feyre’s court duties for the day so she could have time with Mor and Amren in the city, a girls outing in preparation for her birthday the following day. He didn’t stop writing as he called out “Come in…”  
He continued to work, waiting for whoever it was to address him, explain what was needed of him or what news they had for him. When they didn’t speak straight away he sighed and put him pen down, but before he could turn and snap, he heard a small, soft voice whisper “Daddy…?” 

Rhys turned, seeing his daughter standing in the doorway of his office, her violet eyes big and innocent.  
“Seren sweetheart, what is it?” He asked softly, feeling his shoulders instantly relax at the sight out her.  
“I know i’m not supposed to interrupt when you’re busy…”  
“Hey no, you’re never interrupting sweetie, i’ll always have time for my favourite girl,” He said, standing up and walking over to crouch in front of her, stroking her dark hair away from her face, “What can I do for you?”  
Seren smiled sheepishly at her father and said “I was wondering if you’d help me with something?”  
“Oh really? And what’s that?”  
“I wanted to make a cake for Mommy’s birthday tomorrow but…” She flushed bright pink, looking so much like her Mother it made Rhys’s heart swell, “But I can’t reach the kitchen cupboards and i’m not allowed to fly in the house.”  
Rhys chuckled to himself, seeing her ruffle her little wings out behind her, the fact she’d inherited them from him, the mark of her Illyrian heritage was something that brought him pride every time he saw her, and a twinge of sadness, remembering another pair of small wings he’d once loved as a child but couldn’t save.   
“Well we can’t have Mommy not getting a cake for her birthday can we?” He said, an excited smile forming on Seren’s face. He turned back to his desk, seeing the piles of work he still had yet to complete, and then back at his young daughters face.   
 _You can never say no to her can you?_ His mate purred down the bond to him, obviously feeling her Daughter’s presence with him, and Rhys chuckled and sent back a stroke of love to Feyre.   
“Okay sweetie, lets go” he said and scooped her up, winnowing them straight to the kitchen.

* * *

When they reached the kitchen, Rhys set Seren down on her feet and moved to the small table, grabbing one of the chairs and dragging in in front of the kitchen counter. He picked Seren up and placed her on top of it. She still couldn’t reach the cupboards but at least now she could see over the top of the counter.  
“So, princess, what kind of cake are we making?” He asked, pulling some basic ingredients out of the cupboards along with bowls and wooden spoons.  
“Chocolate of course!” Seren giggled, as if there was no other option, reaching out for a bag of flour, dragging it towards her and causing it to topple, coating her front in a powdery mess.   
“Oops?” She whispered innocently, looking up at her father who was biting his lip to try and suppress a laugh that could not be contained. He wiped away a smudge of flour from her cheek and laughed as he said “How do you always find ways to get yourself into a mess?”  
Seren shrugged and giggled lightly, dumping more flour into the bowl this time as Rhys supervised, passing her the ingredient she asked for like a healers assistant. By the time they had gotten the cake into the oven they were both covered head to toe in flour and chocolate. Three eggs had been broken on the floor, one all over Rhysand’s favourite shoes, and half of the remaining chocolate meant for decoration had ‘been eaten by faeries’ (according to Seren who had chocolate smeared all round her mouth, ruining her claims of innocence). Whilst it was baking, Rhysand used his powers to clean them both up, and he scooped Seren into his arms and much to her glee, took her for a flight around the outside of the house of wind. She shrieked with delight every time he dipped or rose higher, her tiny wings spreading out to feel the wind against them. He promised her silently that he would teach her to fly someday, so she too could feel this freedom.

* * *

They were gone for two hours. When they returned, Feyre was standing in the kitchen, a smouldering pan on the counter.   
“Rhysand… Why were you trying to burn the house down?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at her mate and daughter, their hair mussed from hours of flying, Seren’s cheeks blushed a delicate pink as she smiled sweetly.  
“It’s your birthday cake Mommy!” She said, skipping over to her mother and hugging her around her thighs tightly.   
 _Rhys my love you know you’re a terrible baker…_  Feyre chuckled inside his head, stroking her daughters hair softly.  
 _I know Feyre darling, but you tell me how you say no to a face like that!_ Rhys replied, smiling at the sight of his mate and their daughter together.  
 _You old softie_  Feyre coo’d, but as she looked down at Seren, who had turned her violet eyes to her mother, so filled with love and happiness and freedom, all the things her parents had been through so much to bring to their world, Feyre crouched down, cupping her daughters cheeks.  
“It’s the best birthday cake i’ve ever had” She smiled, hugging her daughter close.


End file.
